1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal generators and more particularly such generators utilizing a magnet linearly moving through an electric coil to generate a signal pulse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Signal generators such as ones capable of providing an output pulse of short duration are well known. An example of such a prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,988 which discloses a single shot pulse generator wherein means are provided for applying a mechanical force to a magnetic core within an electric coil causing the core to break up into a number of fragments which collapses the magnetic field associated therewith so as to cause electrical energy to be induced in the coil. However, this device is a one-time self destructive signal generation which is non-repetitive. Spring drive of a reciprocating magnet through a field is well known in the area of reciprocating motors, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,542,495; 3,430,120; 3,119,940 and 1,619,677; however, such a prior art device cannot be utilized as a linear signal generator.
There are many existing prior art devices which are energized by short duration electric pulses, such as explosive detonators, automatic garage door openers, and various other signalling devices, such as in an alarm system. Several of these devices are battery powered with the resultant associated problems, such as due to battery failure, deterioration, or leakage. For such reasons, prior art attempts have been made to provide a batteryless, mechanically operated generator, such as the self destructive type discussed above, one employing a vibrating reed which changes the flux in a magnetic circuit, or a conventional rotating armature type of generator.